SoulMaka: Feelings matter: Kingdom Hearts
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Well when Sora, Kairi, and Riku stay the night, where will everyone sleep, and who will sleep with who? i think you can all guess well its my first Soul and Maka fan fic but a lot of SasuNaru stories will be put up soon! so PLEASE read and Reveiw! lol


"Soul

"Soul! I'll kill you!"

Maka yelled as she chased him around their apartment.

"Hehe, it's your fault you don't pay attention to anything, Maka" he laughed still running from her Maka-Chomp. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and his speed reduced greatly, but Maka tripped so both teenagers went down like lights.

"Owowowow…" they both said together. When they opened their eyes both turned tomato red. Soul was under Maka and their faces were only 2 inches apart.

Maka did feel embarrassed but she didn't want to get up either, it felt kind of…nice, to be this close to Soul. Though Soul felt the same way he jumped up, dropping Maka on the floor. "S-sorry" he quickly said and with out a second thought headed to his room. He closed the door with a loud bang, and leaned against it putting his hands on his head and sliding down till he was sitting with his knees close to his chest and his face (witch was still red) buried in his hands. '_Holy shit! What's wrong with me?! I-I didn't want to pull her off…why? Damn! And why the hell am I blushing like a firkin school girl! Fuck!'_

While Soul talked to himself in his room Maka was at a loss of words. She had already accepted her feeling for Soul; in fact she had accepted her feelings long before Blair came in the picture. So she didn't talk to herself but did, however, feel embarrassed. She was walking around the apartment still a little red, till the doorbell rang. Maka opened the door to see the one and only Sora, Kairi and Riku there. "Hello there guys what are you doing here? At…11pm?" Sora jumped into the apartment and yelled "sorry we need a place to spend the night! Naru and Sasu are in the middle of their…weekend training at our apartment. So can we stay the night?" Maka hesitated but then said "sure, if Soul is ok with it." And just as Maka finished her sentence Soul walked out of his room. Once he spotted Sora, he smirked and walked up saying "so Sora, Kairi, Riku…why are you here?" Sora was about to talk when Riku cut in "sorry man we need a place to hang for the night. Is that ok?" Soul chuckled and said "yeah why not." Kairi and Riku came in and Maka closed the door behind them.

"So…who's sleeping were with who?" said Riku after a rather boring game of monopoly (Sora and Soul lost so bad that they tipped the bored over and yelled "FUCK THIS GAME!" HAHAHAHA) "well I'm sleeping with Sora like always so we can take Soul's room" said Kairi innocently. Sora smirked when he saw Soul's face. Them Soul whispered "_damn Sora! I wish a girl that hott slept with me 'like always'" "hehe, well Maka is pretty cute and she has really grown in the chest area. So I don't feel bad for you at all." _Soul blushed at the comment. Yes Maka had grown a lot in her curves but he would never tell her that…well maybe one day. "Well there is enough room on the sofa for only one person so it will either have to be Riku or Soul." Maka pointed out. "What!! Why don't you sleep on the sofa?!" Soul shouted Maka stared at him then said "do you really want to sleep with a guy?" Soul gulped and sat back down saying "fine I'll sleep in your room with you." When he said that Maka and Soul both turned red again. Kairi giggled Maka had told her she was in love with Soul. "OK! Its settled then I sleep with Sora in Soul's room, Soul sleeps with Maka and Riku sleeps on the sofa!" Said Kairi still slightly giggling.

They all watched TV till 2am but Kairi, Sora and Riku where tired and wanted to sleep but Soul and Maka tried to stretch the time a little more. This was going to be a long night, were Kairi and Sora's thoughts. "NO MORE! LETS SLEEP! NOW!" commanded Sora grabbing Soul and Maka by the wrist and throwing them in Maka's room, and closing the door.

Awkward silence took the entire room for a few minutes as Soul and Maka stared at each other. Then Maka realized she hadn't changed from her usual school uniform since this morning. "Um…Soul can you turn around…I have to change…" she said a little, scratch that, MAGERLY embarrassed. "S-sure…" said Soul turning around. He could hear clothes falling from behind him; he felt the intense urge to turn around. So like any normal man he did. His eyes widen considerably as he stared at the sight before him. Maka didn't know it but there was a mirror right in front of her, so the mirror reflected her body and…well you get the point.

Soul continued to stare at Maka, who just happen to have no bra on, till she had her night gown on. Once he saw her slightly shift backwards he quickly turned around; then he heard her say "it's ok to turn around now." (Man if she know he was turned around the whole time, she would have Maka-Chopped him for sure) he turned around slowly and stared at Maka's eye-catching smile. It was a shy yet warming smile.

She was feeling more embarrassed at the fact all her bras were all in the wash _today_ of all days, than the fact Soul was eyeing her up and down. Soon they both felt sleepy so Maka climbed onto her bed and Soul took the floor. Soul sighed damn the floor hurt. Maka noticed the sigh and said with a shy look on her face, which was practically glowing in the dark at how much she was blushing "I-if the floor is too hard you can sleep up here…with me…" Soul razed his eyebrows and looked up at her then blushed too as he said "O-ok…" He got in the bed, on his side with his back to the wall. He felt Maka shift a little and pulled her wrist saying "come closer you falling off." She paused and then shifted against his chest. Then she felt herself go over the edge of the bed. A loud thump was heard as her back hit the floor. Slowly opening her eyes she felt a warm body on hers and her eyes confirmed it was Soul. He mumbled something along the lines of 'owowow' as his ruby colored eyes met Maka's green ones. They stayed there staring for about 3 minutes when Soul got an ether very good, or very, very bad idea.

He leaned in till his lips were 2centemeters from Maka's. She could feel his hot breath on her lips witch made her whimper quietly. "Maka…there is something I want to tell you." He whispered slowly making both their bodies shiver lightly. "H-h-hai?" "Maka…I…I love you." With no warning his moist soft lips touched her cherry flavored ones. Maka was taken aback but it never lasted long, she was too smart to be taken aback for too long so soon enough she began kissing back and once she did she tasted strawberries. Loving how he tasted, she wanted more, so she licked his bottom lip. With no hesitation his lips parted slightly as his tongue came out to play with Maka's. Soon they were panting into the kiss, tongues intertwined and Soul still on top of Maka. Soul broke for air but then started to nip at Maka's neck. Maka gasped but enjoyed it nonetheless. Soul's hand snaked it's was up her night gown, exposing her blue panties, and went up to her breasts, as he continued licking, sucking, and nipping her neck. Maka gasped and shivered as pleasure washed her whole body. Soul's hand rubbed her breast, as his other hand pulled the collar of her night gown down so he could have more skin to play with. His sharp teeth scraped lightly at her neck and she quietly yelled "AHH! S-Soul!" _'Sweet spot?' _he thought then he did it again but this time her reaction was louder_ 'yup.' _He then dragged her night gown over her head…and stared. Truly Sora was right her chest grow…meagerly. He just stood there staring for, god knows how long. Seriously you would stare too if you saw your Tech half naked with her hair loss and only wearing blue panties…it was getting Soul a little…exited, to put is lightly. He started to play with her breasts with his mouth, and hand. She let loud screams of pleasure fill her room as wave after wave of endless pleasure filled her whole body. But it wasn't endless.

The door slammed open as Sora stepped in yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" once he saw Soul on top of Maka's legs he quietly stepped back and closed the door again. Lucky thing he didn't see Maka or he would have had a nose bleed. Soul looked really, really pissed and glared at the closed door. _'well now the mood is shattered into a thousand piece' _he thought as he helped Maka to her feet and handed her her gown they were both still panting as they got back up to the bed. Soul pulled Maka close possessively and said "we're goin' to finish this later." His voice sounded commending as he slowly fell asleep

"Soul?"

"hn?

"I love you too."

"Hmm…I know it."

He kissed her cheek as she whispered/shouted "WHAT! HOW?!"

Soul chucked lightly and kissed her lips to shut her up. And it worked great. They parted and Maka laid on Soul's chest and they fell into a deep slumber. Soul Resonance should be a lot easier to do from now on.


End file.
